


Mystic U

by Venusisa



Series: Mystic U [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Mystic U
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusisa/pseuds/Venusisa
Summary: Rave possesses a condition caused by the wrong medication. He gets dazed and tired at night, he also can't use his illusion penguin abilities anymore. He finished school at fifteen and now enrolls in Mystic U with his brother plus his friends. Rave thought he would be in and out of school, nothing odd ever happens to boring penguins. But, he finds out his life could go terribly wrong just by a shutter and a flash.What has he done?





	Mystic U

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't talking fix everything?

Rave runs his flipper along the marble wall next to his dark blue bed as he listens to his brother’s friends talk. The whole school is made of marble so it’ll be safer for practice fights. The university’s huge, it has a lot of rooms and the students’ rooms act like fancy hotel suites. It takes forever for someone to graduate.  
  
_Which is why Sam and his stupid friends are still in school._  
  
“Hey, Rave,” Joe interrupts his thinking by tapping on his friend’s head.  
  
The short illusion penguin sighs, “Yes, Joe?”  
  
“What do say to helping me out with combat exercises?” the taller asks with a grin.  
  
“No,” Rave drones.  
  
“Excellent,” Joe chimes, turning towards Sam and David. “Everyone agrees.”  
  
“If this is anything like last year,” Rave starts, frowning at Joe, “if everyone says no, it’s a disagreement.”  
  
“Agree, disagree, what’s the difference?”  
  
Rave’s flipper makes contact with his forehead. Soon he finds himself in the combat training room, staying in a corner so the needle-shooting gun doesn’t strike him. It senses his movements so he has to plan this out carefully. He reaches into the small pocket on his lab coat and pulls out a syringe full of a green liquid. It had its uses to situations similar to this.  
  
Rave rolls out of his hiding place and runs to the machine, throwing the point right into the mouth of the beast.  
  
“Rave, really? Jamming the machine? Poor sport.” Joe huffs from the far side of the room.  
  
“You tried to murder me with needle objects,” Rave mutters.  
  
Sam enters the room, holding his head. “Too many questions,” he murmurs.  
  
“I cannot believe you tried to question my brother to death. He can only take so many questions.”  
  
“Which is why I was trying to expand his limits!” The rainbow penguin explains.  
  
“I simply can’t wait what you put David the butcher through.”  
  
“Well, you see, his training starts tonight.” Joe coughs awkwardly.  
  
Rave raises his brow.  
  
“Sleep deprivation.”  
  
“That’s low, even for you.” Rave scoffs.  
  
“You’re just saying that because you sleep a lot.”  
  
“Well, excuse me for having a condition.” Rave begins to head for the door, pulling Sam with him.  
  
“Where are you two going?” Joe asks, folding his flippers across his chest.  
  
“You’re going to push us until we get you a small fish, which is your obsession,” Rave says dully.  
  
Joe sighs, “First of all, I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION. Second of all, you’re pretty smart, aren’t you?”  
  
Rave shrugs. “Perhaps.”  
  
After they left, David slides in. “Where did they go?”  
  
“Fish market,” Joe says with a smirk.  
  
The short rainbow penguin growls. “I swear if they try to get that fish before me…” he races out.  
  
. . .  
  
“I don’t want to go,” the taller brother whines.  
  
“It’s either the questions or the fish market.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll go,” Sam mumbles. “I think I’m going to vomit,” Sam holds his stomach.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re getting ill,” Rave sighs, glaring at the other.  
  
“I said, I think.”  
  
“We’re almost there anyway.”  
  
He drags him over to a female vampire penguin who runs the small fish booth.  
  
“Sorry, boys, we’re out of small fish today,” she drones.  
  
“Fuck, alright, plan B…” Rave taps his beak. “Wait, we can go to Mystic park. There’s a lake there.”  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
“We’re here, I’m surprised David hasn’t tracked us down yet,” Rave says out loud to himself as he cautiously walks to the direction of the lake. He then shrugs and speed walks.  
  
Sam lays down on the grass as Rave takes out an invention from his bag. He knows the cycle. Rave would use an invention to get a fish, David would try to fight them for it and Rave always wins. He’s brought out of his thoughts by Rave’s voice.  
  
“I got it, Sam, now we...” he jumps to the side when David catapults himself towards the two. “Really, David?”  
  
“I’m not doing whatever Joe has in store,” the slightly taller penguin snaps.  
  
“Well, that’s just too bad. If I let your dumb brother...”  
  
“I thought I was dumb,” Sam grumps, sounding genuinely upset.  
  
“Sam, is there a reason you sound like you’re upset over the topic of being dumb?” David questions, forgetting the reason why he’s here.  
  
“I don’t like it when Rave calls anyone else dumb.”  
  
“That doesn’t make any...” now David notices Rave backing away. “Hey!”  
  
“My apologies, I didn’t want to interrupt your interesting conversation.”  
  
David inhales, rubbing his forehead then slowly lets it out. “Alright, Rave, I don’t want to hurt you, so make it easier and give up the fish.”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Rave takes a few more steps back, “if you can catch me.” Then he’s running off before the other two can blink.  
  
“Rave! Get back here!” David yells, speeding after Rave.  
  
Sam sighs and rests on the grass.  
  
One minute Rave’s running, he knows this isn’t the smartest idea, he would faint if he uses too much energy. Now, he is on the grass with an angry David above him.  
  
“Rave, give up the fish.”  
  
“Over my dead body!” the boy snaps, trying to kick the other off. Suddenly he feels something on his stomach and shrieks out in laughter. “Y-YOU FLIPPING JERK!” Rave squirms even harder now. Finally, he gives a harsh kick to David’s belly, making him shout out. He rolls off, holding his stomach.  
  
“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU USE MY WEAKNESS AGAINST ME!” Rave yells at him, his face brightening red.  
  
“I’m sorry Rave, but in my defense, I really need that fish.” David pushes himself off the ground. He wraps a flipper around the other’s shoulder. “We could split the fish...so no one has to fight over it.”  
  
“That isn’t going to work either,” Rave huffs pushing the black flipper away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew where I was going with this, but I'm not going to just redo everything. I'll just ride with the wind.


End file.
